


I owe you one (Marlene x Dorcas)

by Ameschwie



Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameschwie/pseuds/Ameschwie
Summary: just a short marlene x dorcas college au os where they meet
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875421
Kudos: 2





	I owe you one (Marlene x Dorcas)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I did this as an english homework bc we had to write a short story and I'm gay so obviously I wrote a gay ff about two characters that are each mentioned like once in canon  
> anyway I kind of liked how it turned out so I thought I would post it here

It was a warm summer day and Marlene was on her way to the local coffeshop to charge up on coffeine before her next lecture. She still had an hour but her rommate Lilly had invited over her boyfriend and Marlene didn't want to be a third-wheel. Now she had plenty of time to get a coffe and to maybe even meet up with Mary to brainstorm a topic for their project that they had to do in creative writing class. She got out her phone to text Mary when someone bumped into her and spilled their coffee on her. When Marlene looked up to see who was the culprit, she looked into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. The girl looked completely panicked:  
"Oh my God!! I'm so sorry!! I - I just wasn't looking and... I'm really, really sorry. Oh my God, please don't be mad. I'll pay for your shirt or - or something!"  
She started to stutter and Marlene could only think about how adorable the girl looked.  
"It's okay!", she answered laughing."You don't have to pay for anything, it was an old shirt anyway."  
"Still, I'm sorry, I should have been looking."  
The girl really did look sorry and Marlene couldn't help but to smile.  
"It's okay, really. My dorm is only like two minutes away and my next class only starts in an hour. " The girl looked somewhat relieved after that statement but she still seemed to feel bad.  
"I'm Marlene, by the way. But you can call me Marls." Marlene extended her hand and waited for the the girl to shake it.  
"I'm Dorcas Meadowes", she said as she shook Marlenes hand. "I owe you coffee or pizza orsomething like that, thought. That's the least I can do after completely ruining your shirt."  
Marlene smirked and winked at Dorcas before answering:  
"I'll take you up on that offer." Her smirk broadened when she noticed the slight flush on Dorcas' cheeks. Marlene grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and gave it to Dorcas who looked up at her, confused.  
"Put your number in and I'll text for that coffee."  
Dorcas' blush darkened but she took the phone nontheless. After tapping on the phone for a few seconds, she gave the phone back to Marlene. Both smiled at one another before Dorcas looked at her watch and frowned.  
"Shit, I have to go. My class starts in five minutes. It was really nice meeting you and text me!" She had already begun to walk away when Marlene said:  
"I will, don't worry." Dorcas only laughed and waved before disappearing in the crowd.  
Marlene stood still for a few minutes before shaking her head and smiling. Deep inside of her, she felt an excitment that she hadn't felt in a long time. She got out her phone and dialed Lilly's number:  
"Lilly, you won't believe what just happened..."


End file.
